When we were young
by miss-randomness
Summary: What would Logan, Gambit, Kurt and Jean be like as 10 year olds? making trouble at the park running away from parents and best of all teasing Scott! now with 3 chapters!
1. Day at the park

As you know anything to do with X Men so don't sue me! *grins and waves*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Logan! you've forgot your jumper!"  
  
He had just got to the door, this time he was determined to get out of the house before being pummeled by his big brother, Sabe.  
  
"Mom.." He said opening the door "I really don't need one" he shouted up the stairs before running out the door.  
  
He saw Remy and Kurt waiting for him out side the garden gate, but something was wrong, they weren't smiling or messing around, Logan frowned walking towards them "guys? what's u-" he got cut off when his tank of a brother pounced onto him from out of the bush.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
He pinned Logan onto the floor and gave him a toothy grin showing his fangs "awwwwww Sabe! Get off!!" Logan wined being crushed by his big brother, Sabe ignored him and grinned wider "mom said take a jumper!" Logan squirmed under the weight "I don't need one!" He growled then looked over to Remy and Kurt "you gonna help anytime soon?".  
  
Remy grinned and launched a loud battle cry "YEEEE HAAA!" charging at Sabe whilst Kurt slowly walked over to them "don't you zink ve could just go to ze park?" He said standing away from the cloud of dust that engulfed the fighting Logan, Sabe and Remy.  
  
"LOGAN!! SABE!! Don't you dirty your clothes!" Their mother looked out from one of the top windows.  
  
She looked at Kurt and tilted her head "has your mother been to the doctor about your...uh....blueness?" Kurt blinked up at her not knowing what to say, Sabe walked past him into the house, Logan got up and rolled his eyes "mom, its a uh.... condition!" Remy then backed him up "yeah they call it ...uh... Blue-diss.... it's a bit like Jaundice!" He flashed her a smile as they ran round the corner the direction to the park, Logan mumbled "she'll be asking about your eyes next!".  
  
All three were quiet for the first five minuets until Remy broke the silence "what's with your brother anyways? Its like he's always trying to kill you!" Logan shrugged then grinned dunno, right now it's a black eye! All three laughed.  
  
"LOWGIE! REM-REM! BLUEY!"  
  
A high pitched voice called from behind them, they all froze sinking their heads into their shoulders and said in unison "oh no..." Before turning around and forcing smiles, Logan spoke first uh...hey Jean he then sneered at the little skinny kid at her side holding her hand "...Scott" he said with no emotion evolved, Scott sneered back, well tried to sneer back causing Remy to laugh "so where are you three going?" Jean asked, none of them wanted to answer, they knew what would happen if they did.  
  
Jean frowned at them then looked at Kurt deep into his eyes, he shuffled on his feet uncomfortably as she got nearer to his face "Kurtis?, where are you three going?" They were now nose to nose "ve...uh...are going to ze park!" Jean shrieked making him jump back a bit from her "then we're coming with you!!!" She announced barging through Remy and Logan dragging little Scott with her.  
  
Kurt lowered his head and mumbled "sorry" as both Logan and Remy glared at him, they all turned slowly following Jean and her Scott. They got to the park a few minuets later and there were already kids there, a lot of kids, that you couldn't count on your toes.  
  
A group of five year olds ran over to Jean "Jeanie's here!" They chanted running around her "Bobby! Rougey! and Pyro...ee!". Logan whispered to Remy "what's with all the Es?" Remy shrugged "dunno but were hanging around her so it might rub off on us!".  
  
Little Rouge waved to Logan, he waved back and smiled half heartedly before running towards the round-a-bout "last one on Spinner is an ELF!!!" Kurt stopped and blinked "but I am an elf!" Remy ran into him pushing him towards the Spinner "Hey!" Kurt yelped in surprise, the last one on spinner was the one and only Scott too "bad elf!" Logan said to him grinning, Kurt was laughing "its not too bad being a elf but being beaten in a race against zem..." he pointed at the five year olds "...zat's just pathetic!" Everyone laughed apart from Scott who just sat there and sulked.  
  
Logan and Remy pushed the Spinner as hard as they could then jumped on just as Pyro fell off.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Jean screamed, Logan and Remy moaned then put their feet firmly onto the floor causing it to jilt to a stop, sending everyone to go flying into heaps. Jean got up and ran up to Pyro who stomped off trying not to cry.  
  
Remy sat on a pile consisting of Logan, Scott and Kurt at the bottom but was pushed off by Logan, he got up and pushed Scott off Kurt onto the floor and held out a hand to Kurt and helped him up before running over to Jean and Pyro "is he ok?" Jean frowned at "Logan go away, Logan!!!" He stared at her "but..." she cut him off "go stomp on Scotts head or something!!" Logan grinned at the thought before running into Scott who had just dusted himself down.  
  
"Dammit Logan!!!!" He yelled, Remy put a hand up to his mouth "gasp!, it talks!" Kurt laughed before stepping out of the way as Scott pounced onto Remy landing them both onto the floor once again "what's the big idea?!? Kooty boy!" He grinned up at Scott who raised a fist "yeah you keep grinning!" Scott warned before Remy closed his eyes waiting for fist to face contact before opening them in time to see Kurt grab Scotts fist "oh? you want some too!?!" Scott looked up at Kurt before running after him.  
  
Logan and Remy were in fits of laughter when Kurt ran up the slide grinning followed by an insane Scott, but before Scott made it up to Kurt he slipped forwards landing on his face, leaving a smear of blood down the slide as he slid downwards.  
  
Logan and Remy were now rolling around on the floor in silent laughter, Kurt sat at the top of the slide biting his lip trying not to laugh "Scott?.....are you alright?" Mumbling came from Scott that could have been "I hate you all" but instead sounded like "meh mate moo mall".  
  
Jean walked over to Scott with Pyro holding her hand, she grabbed Scotts hand and marched both of them out of the park, just then Sabe walked in "Logan, mom says its time for dinner" Sabe then grinned evilly "she also said that I had to walk you home!"  
  
Logan moaned walking slowly over to his brother waving over his head to Kurt and Remy "Wish me luck!" Remy shouted back "Good luck!" Just as they turned the corner and he and Kurt heard a loud thud and Logan yell "awwwwww SABE!!! Lemme go!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't ya just love Logan, Remy and Kurt? Hey! If you liked it then R'n'R and I might do some more! *winks and runs away* 


	2. Out with Charlie!

Wow!!!! Thank you for Reviewing!!!! Um I guess you could call this the second part of 'When we were young' but then again it could just be a one part thing! Well enjoy anyways! *grins and waves*  
  
"BANG! Hahaha"  
  
"OW!!! Logan just stamped on my foot! Waaaaaaah"  
  
"Charlie, Jean's crying cuz Logan just broke-ed her toes!"  
  
"Scott you tattler!"  
  
"Remy don't start ze fight with Scotty again"  
  
"Kurt you care tooo much! Charlie I didn't do nothing to Jean!"  
  
Sixteen year old Charles Xavier was having the more stressful time of his life since puberty, he looked at the 5 ten year olds. To his right Logan was chasing a squirrel which suddenly decided to take revenge and chase Logan instead, In front of Charles Scott and Remy were fighting in a puddle of mud trying to see who could drown the other, Remy was winning whilst Scott was learning what mad tasted like, Charles remembered what their mothers had said "Now Charles, don't let them get too dirty" he looked at them again and mumbled the word opps!.  
  
"Aaaaaachoo!" Kurt was being tormented by Jean who had him backed up against the tree with a bunch of wild flowers under his nose causing him to sneeze and BAMF at the same time, then Jean would chase him again giggling in a high pitched tone.  
  
Charles rolled his eyes and separated Remy and Scott with his foot "Come on guys!.....quit it!" he looked up to see Logan cornering the squirrel up against a tree, Logan had scratches up and down his arms and hands that now were clawed, he got closer to the squirrel and growled at it, Charles held Scott up in the air as Remy jumped to try and hit him "Logan leave it alone before it b-"  
  
"AHHHHHH IT BIT ME!!!!!"  
  
Charles put Scott down and rubbed a hand up his head I'm gonna be bald by the end of today he thought suddenly feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"Aaaaachooo!" BAMF "Jean.Please don't..Aaaaaachoooo!" BAMF "Charlie...tell her to Aaaaachoooo!" BAMF "Stop it!!!....Aaaachooo!" BAMF. The giggling was getting to be too much for Charles and he raised a finger. "Now Jean, I don't thi-"  
  
KABOOM  
  
"What the?!?" Charles spun around and looked over towards the trees with wide eyes, Remy through another card at the trees. KABOOM. Remy laughed and through another "Hahaha...uh oh..AHHHH I'M ON FIRE!!!!!" Charles ran over towards Remy yelling "STOP! DROP! AND ROLL!!!" But then he tripped over the squirrel that ran in front of him and got stood on by Logan who was still chasing it.  
  
Remy ran around in circle but still found the time to punch and knock Scott to the floor for laughing at him, then he dropped to the floor and started rolling about like a worm in a puddle, he got up again and waved his arms around "Charlie!!!! I'm still on fire!!!!!" Suddenly a dazed and confused Kurt fell on top of him and put the fire out. They both got up and dust themselves down, Remy grinned "Thanks man!" Kurt checked his tail "No problem" Jean ran toward them and Kurt Bamfed into a nearby tree whist Remy stood there with a card in his hand looking at Jean, she stopped in front of him and looked at him frowning "dare ya!" she put her hand on her hips, Remy looked a little worried "..I.I will!" He raised the card above his head, he suddenly fell back onto the ground and Jean laughed skipping away, he got up and chased her "That wasn't fair! you cheated!!" . Charles had given up keeping track of them at this point and was sat under a tree reading a comic about a guy called Spiderman.  
  
Logan walked toward him with his head down and battle scarred and flopped down by his side "you lost the fight with the squirrel didn't you?" Charles said not looking up from the comic, Logan nodded and looked up into the tree, Smiling down at him was Kurt, he whispered "don't tell Jean I'm up here!" he put a finger to his lips then went back to reading the comic over Charles' head. A little way away they heard faint kabooms and yelling from Remy, it got louder as he chased Jean back into the clearing "your gonna pay for tha-" He smashed into an invisible wall and landed on the floor "ow" Jean giggled again and skipped over to Charles and Logan "what ya doin'?" Charles and Logan didn't look up "reading" Jean stood there "oh" She watched them for a bit "where's Scott?" Logan nodded behind the tree "he's hiding from Remy" She stood there again "...can we go now?" Remy crept behind the tree and yelled "BOO!" at Scott making him leap into the air, Charles quickly got up sensing that it was all gonna start again "yeah let's go, your mom are probably missing you anyways!" then he added on in a whisper "I don't see a reason why though!" as he walked towards the street followed by the five of them covered in mud, scratches and burns, Charles wondered what he could tell their parents though he thought even harder about the escape routes that he was gonna need!  
  
So there you go! A short little story thing to make you smile.I hope! Well R'n'R Byeeeee *gets into a rocket and goes to the moon* 


	3. Stormy mornings

A third part?!? Woah.!  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
"SABE! YOUR ALARM!" Logan put the covers over his head and mumbled a few un- understandable words.  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
Logan slowly kicked his covers onto the floor and climbed out of bed, he looked at the clock on the side table 5am?, he blinked a few times "five?.......FIVE?!?" he stomped out of his room and onto the landing where he stopped.  
  
"...?" Logan sniffed the air "bacon?......at...five?" he shook his head and marched down the landing to Sabe's room.  
  
Thump thump thump  
  
"Sabe?" he put his head against the wall propping himself up "Sabe? Your alarms is going off!......Sabe?" he opened the door ignoring the KEEP OUT signs "Sabe?" the alarm suddenly stopped as it flew at Logan's head and made contact.  
  
BAM!  
  
"who's there..?" Sabe sleepily opened his eyes and sat up, he frowned at Logan and tilted his head "Logan?...what are you doing?" Logan rolled around on the floor gripping his head "Ahhhhhhh! Sabe, What the hell?!?" Sabe looked at him confused, he got up and stepped over Logan "what the hell did you do to your head, man?" he bent down and pocked the growing purple bruise on Logan's forehead "Ow! Your alarm clock suddenly has wings?!?" Logan bit back as Sabe looked at the scattered remains of the alarm clock "awww you broke it!" Logan looked at his brother with disbelief with one hand on his head, Sabe started down the stairs "lucky you heal fast anyhow!"  
  
Logan followed Sabe down the stairs still holding his head, Sabe licked his lips "mmm, bacon for breakfast!" they walked into the kitchen where their mother was rushing to and fro near the cooker.  
  
She turned towards the boys and frowned at Logan's disappearing bruise and sighed "what do we have to replace this time?" Logan smirked up at Sabe "how about him!" Sabe pushed him away and sat at the table, their mom put two full English breakfasts down on the table, Sabe started scoffing it down as Logan sat opposite and picked at his and their mother stood cleaning up "sooo you ready for your trip honey?" Sabe grunted.  
  
Logan got up "not hungry?" Logan looked at his mom "not a 5am!" She nodded, Sabe grabbed his plate "I'll eat it!".  
  
Logan sat in front of the TV flicking through the channels "awwwww there's nothing on this early in the morning!" "Why don't you go out to play honey?" Logan looked at his mom "in my P.J's?" he raised a brow, just then Sabe started choking on a piece of 'Logan's' bacon and their mom ran out to the kitchen. Logan sat in front of the TV a bit longer and watched the end of a programme called 'The Incredible Hulk' then went upstairs and got dressed wondering what he'd look like with green skin then ran down the stairs and out of the door.  
  
Logan stopped at the gate and thought aloud "but where am I gonna go at 5am? Remy wont be up.and kurt'll be asleep too." he grinned and ran down the street "I'll go wake them up!"  
  
Tap tap tap tappity tap  
  
Remy opened his eyes and looked to the window "huh?" he got up slowly and walked towards the window, he rubbed his eyes with one hand and opened the window with the other.  
  
Tap tap "Ow!" Remy got a face full of stones, he frowned down to Logan "why are you attacking me with stones at six in the morning?" Logan grinned up at him "it's more like quarter too! But anyway's I got kicked out by my mom!" Remy picked the stones out of his hair "again?!? What did you do now?" Logan's eyes widened "woah! In the mornings you can be really...Jean like!" Remy looked at him and smirked "me? Jean.like?" he ran to get some clothes on then ran back and sat on the window ledge "so what are we gonna do?" Logan watched him jump down landing on his feet with his arms outstretched. "well I thought we'd go and wake Kurt up then...uh.." Remy clicked his fingers one by one "play with Scott's mind?" they both grinned and started walking to Kurt's house.  
  
"Kurt!.Kurt!"  
  
A cloud of blue smoke engulfed Logan and Remy and out of it stepped a smiling, fully dressed Kurt "howz it going?" Logan and Remy frowned and stepped back "you knew we were coming?" Kurt shook his head "no.." Remy looked at his watch "then how come your up this early? Kurt rolled his eyes "to pray!" Logan looked disgusted "at six am?!?" "no I get up at five" Kurt ginned proudly "so how come your up early?" they started to walk towards the gate "because of flying clocks!" Kurt and Remy looked at Logan strangely, He shook his head "don't ask!" they stopped at the gate "so where are we going?" Remy grinned at Kurt "to scare Scotty poopless!" they all laughed and made their way to Scott's house.  
  
"OOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooo!"  
  
6:15am Scott was under his covers shaking like a leaf in a hurricane "w.w.who's there?" his voice was high pitched which caused one of the 'ghosts' to laugh "I h.have lazer beams under here!" Scott tried to sound as brave as possible, one of the 'ghosts' dropped character "what? You think you can hurt us?" following a nudge from one of the others he said "what I mean is..um..you cannot hurt us as we are ghosts of.um.pointy things!" "slice 'n' dice" "and ze park..Ha you think I care about you???" the last one almost sounded like a question.  
  
Scott pushed away the covers and frowned over to the shadows "ZE park?...slice and dice?...pointy things?.......Logan, Remy, Kurtis.." He got interrupted by a small voice "drop ze is from Kurtis.Ow!" Scott ignored Remy kicking Kurt in the shin "why are you in my room?...and at six am too?" "6:25 am actually!" Remy tapped his watch "whatever! Just go away!" Scott pulled the covers back over his head "and close the door behind you!" they stood there for a while before leaving with the help of Kurt.  
  
Remy took a card out of his pocket then quickly put it away when Logan said "it's too early to blow stuff up" they started walking in a random direction "so vhat ve gonna do?" Logan shrugged "dunno, not even Scott got interestingly angry!" Remy agreed "mornings are boring!"  
  
"LOWGIE, REM-REM and BLUEY!!!" they all spun around startled "you boy's are morning people too huh?" Jean was walking down the street behind them with a little dark skinned girl with pigtails who had a 'help me from this weirdo' look on her face, Logan smirked "so who are you?" the Girl was just about to answer when Jean did "She's Ororo!!! She's new and has a really cool power!!!" The word 'power' caught Remy's attention "Power.?" again Jean spoke for Ororo "yeah, she can control the weather! She's even got the nickname Storm!" Logan sneered "the weather?....that it?" Ororo rolled her eyes and and quietly said "watch this!".  
  
With that Ororo eye's went pure white and the boys jumped back. "eeeeew!" "that ain't right!" "zat iz weird!" The few clouds in the sky went grey then black then rain fell down onto the five of them, Logan looked at Ororo "wow...now I'm soaked..great power!" the boys laughed and Jean whispered something to Ororo and they both Grinned evilly at each other, the boy stopped laughing and looked at them "...." Just then a lightening bolt dashed from the sky and hit the path in front of them "AHHHHHHHHH!" "Flash!!!!! Eeeeeeek" "WOAH!"  
  
The three boys stared wide eyed at Ororo, Remy's surprised face turned into a impressed face "that.....was totally awesome!!" Kurt and Logan nodded agreeing. The sky went back to normal as Jean put her hands on her hips and poked her tongue out "see I told ya she was cool!" then she lead Ororo away "come on Ororo lets go!".  
  
Logan, Remy and Kurt stood and watched them leave and Remy once again said "Awesome" and grinned "she should be hanging around with us instead of Jean" Logan wrinkled his nose "but she's a girl!" Kurt nodded but pointed down to a slight hole in the path "but look what she can do" Logan thought and grinned "yeah I s'pose so! Let's go rescue her from Jean!". The three boys ran down the street after them "Hey Stormy! We got something to ask ya!"  
  
Well there it is..number three.wow.well R'n'R *gets into a taxi and drives to the Bermuda triangle* 


End file.
